icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-4233280-20120408020704/@comment-3101374-20120408021559
Imma Sibby fan. I just love it because it's... different and despite it being a love/hate relationship I just see something deeper between them... I actually made a few comments on the Sibby page about this... one sec and I'll find them: 1. "I love Sibby so much. They just seem so meant for eachother, and "different" from other love-hate relationships and this is why: There's no hate from Gibby's side of the pairing. He has shown many hints of not minding and even possibly liking the abuse that Sam gives him. You might be thinking "hey, wait a second, Freddie said in iKiss 'it'd be weird if you didn't make my life miserable all the time', so he doesn't mind either". THEN he went on to say "But, maybe you could just tone it down a little bit?". He might not mind, but he does want Sam to tone down. I never get that vibe from Gibby. I never get the feeling "he wants Sam to tone it down a little". He picked the abusive girl in iWin a Date. He just stood there and let Sam hit him with a paint ball in iSaved Your Life. He didn't run from Sam when Freddie told him to run, and Gibby might not be too bright, but he would've KNOWN Sam was going to try and abuse him in some way. It's been clear Gibby's been able to stand up to Sam from the beginning (iDream of Dance: "I will not be a victim!"), yet he never does. Could it be possible he WANTS this blonde girl to keep hitting and teasing him just the way she is now?? I think so. So there is my pointless rant about how I find Sibby different from those other love-hate relationships. And that's why I ship it over Seddie. It's why I don't ship any other love-hate relationships on any show. You might say it's only because I ship Creddie, and just so Sam has someone to be with. Yep, that's why I shipped Sibby before I shipped Creddie *sarcasm alert*. OK, I'm done now. :-P" - Aug. 6 2011 2. "Honestly, why does *everyone* assume that *just* because we ship Creddei and Sibby, we are "trying to get Sam out of the way"? Us Sibby shippers have *feelings*, y'know, and I can't speak for all the other Sibby shippers out there, but it sure makes me feel angry and upset when we are accused of "trying to et Sam out of the way". We like Sibby. We think they would make an adorable couple, and, like it or not, that is our opinion. But we can't go expressing our feelings about this because we'll almost certainly be accused of "hating Sam/trying to get Sam out of the way". I respect that many people *don't* ship Sibby, so why can't they respect that we do? P.S. I'm not saying everyone does this, but I've been accused of "hating Sam" or "trying to get Sam out of the way". And I have had enough of it." - Jul. 11 2011 (this one was more of standing up to people who say that us Sibbiers "hate Sam", but a bit of the middle paragraph has a bit of why I ship it) 3. "True, Sam does torture Gibby, but Gibby has shown hints about not minding, maybe even liking it. As shown: In iWin a Date, Gibby chose the girl who gave the abusive answers to his questions, hinting he wants an abusive girlfriend. In iSaved Your Life, Gibby just stands there while Sam shoots him with a paintball. Afterwards, he looks up at his forehead, rolls his eyes, and shakes his head, as if to say "Oh, Sam...". He doesn't seem angry. In iTake On Dingo, Sam called him over. He was obviously expecting her to abuse him, especially after Freddie said "Run, Gibby...", but he stays, and even comes back after running away. Now, of course, my opinion will be different to yours, but these hints (especially no 1), to me, show that Gibby would like an abusive girlfriend, making Sam a perfect fit for him." - Apr. 1 2011